A Father's Visit
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: My dad's coming to visit I made a deal with him if I lose the deal by the end of these next two weeks all my stuff will be back in my room in the mansion I won't be a guild member anymore and by the end of the month if my future fiancé lets me you'll all be invited to my wedding and nine months after the wedding you might be there to see my baby boy born Lucys dad is about to visit


**This a one-shot! I hope you like it! I'm so happy! I just got my computer fixed! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Damn it," I mutter as I near the guild. I'm in a long red dress. It was skin-tight down to my waist. It showed a little cleavage, but not enough to make me look like a slut. At the waist it flowed to the my ankles. But if I were to spin, it would be like a ballerina's dress. My hair was tied in a red ribbon. I didn't have bangs except for two pieces on both sides that came down curled. Yes, Cancer did my hair. My lips were a dark shade of red. My eye shadow was a light red, not entirely pink but close, my eyes seemed to pop with this shade. I'm also in three-inch red heels. I walked slowly. Dreading the reactions from the guild when they find out my dad's coming to visit. Here's the guild. I take a deep breath and open the door a little to hard. It slams. I flinch but walk in any way. The first thing I notice is it's quiet. Any kind of quiet for this place is unusual. I look around, and everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, is staring at me with their eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Uh, hi?" I say nervously. It came out as a question.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asks looking up and down. I couldn't help, but blush. Yes, I have a crush on Natsu freaking Dragoneel.

"Yes?" I ask not looking at him.

"W-why are you wearing, uh, that?" he asks in complete shock. Should I admit I wasn't gonna tell them to last-minute, or play dumb, forgetful Lucy?

"I didn't tell you?" I ask tilting my head. Dumb forgetful Lucy.

"Didn't tell us what?" Erza asks. She used to scare me, but now I'm used to her.

"I thought I told you that my dad's coming to visit." Silence. For about to seconds.

"THE SAME DAD THAT HAD THE GUILD ATTACTED?!"

"THE SAME DAD WHO IS A FUCKING JERK!?"

"I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T STAND HIM!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Huh," I say, "You guys took this better than I thought you would."

"WHAT! LUCY EXPLAIN!" Natsu yells. I roll my eyes.

"I made a deal with him," I start.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM!" Gray yells.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" I yell, and he shuts up. I take a deep breathe. "I made a deal with him," I try again, "If you all show him that you forgive him, and I will have the best life here, then I can stay."

"NO WAY!"

"LIKE WE WOULD EVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"OR," I yell catching their attention, "You can chose not to, but if you do then I lose the deal."

"What would happen if you do lose the deal?" Master asks.

"Well, by the end of these next two weeks," I start, "All my stuff will be back in my room in the mansion. I won't be a guild member anymore. And by the end of the month, if my future fiancé lets me, you'll all be invited to my wedding. And nine months after the wedding you might be there to see my baby boy born." Once again, silence. "So what you have to ask yourself is: am I more important than your prides and egos?"

They look at each other. Trying to decide. But when I saw the determination in their eyes, I knew what they choose.

"What do we need to so?" Natsu asks. Me. I smile then I was barking orders worse than Mirajane at Christmas.

With everyone pitching in using their magic. It took an hour. It took another hour to get everyone dressed. I went to the bathroom and fixed my make-up. As I walk out, I couldn't help, but smile. The usual drinks at the bar are gone replaced by champagne and other good wines. Everything looked elegant including the people. Every guy was in a tux. And every girl in some kind of fancy dress with make-up. On stage there was a microphone, and a violin, a piano. They got those one day when I said I knew how to play. I haven't played it for them yet. But knowing dad he'll not only want to show me off, but he'll want to hear me sing. So I told them to leave those up. Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and Juvia can sing with me if I have to. I smile at Natsu when I notice he's having trouble tying his tie.

"Natsu," I say, "Come here."

He walks over, "Yeah?"

"Let me do this," I say and take the tie from his hands. I tie it, but the whole time I can just feel his eyes on me. "There," I smile proudly. Virgo (dad thinks every well-respected place needs to have a maid, and yes he makes me want to kick a baby in the forehead) walks up to me.

"He's here." Everyone stops then sits in different places while Mirajane, who's also in a maid's outfit, and Virgo start putting different kind of wines at the tables. I can tell that they aren't used to drinking wine. I sit on the table to the left of the bar. Natsu sits beside me. I raise my eyebrow.

"I know how you are," he says, "You'll get mad and tell him off. Then all the work we did will have been for nothing. And I can't lose you." I was about to ask what he meant by 'he can't lose me', but the doors open. My dad walks in. He looks around with his cold judgmental, blue eyes. You can't read his emotion even if you tried. I started to get worried, but Natsu graps my hand from underneath the table making me calm down. Father looks at me and makes his way over.

"Lucille," he greets me with a cold voice. I flinch and squeeze Natsu's hand tighter. I absolutely LOATHE being called Lucille. One time Natsu asked me if it was my real name. Then he made the mistake of calling me that the next day. Let's just say, even Erza didn't was scared to be in his place.

"Father," I greet back standing up. I sit down as he does. "Are you hungry?" I ask. I know how much different I must look to the guild being serious and formal.

"Yes, I am," he says.

"Virgo, first course please," I say she nods and goes to get the appetizer. "Father I'd like to introduce you to Natsu Dragoneel. One of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards." Natsu held out his hand. Father looked him over before grasping his hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Heartphilia, sir," Natsu says in the most formal voice I have ever heard from him.

"Likewise," though father obviously wasn't happy. Mirajane walks over with some wine.

"Thank you, Mirajane," I say. She smiles before going to fill Master's cup. Father shakes his head.

"Did I do something to displease you father?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"May I ask what I did?" I ask confused.

"You were acting like your mother again," he says, and I froze. I squeeze his hand even tighter.

"Is that bad?" I ask keeping the anger out of my voice.

"Yes, if you keep this nonsense up, you'll end up just like her," he says, "Dead." I take another deep breathe. I notice that everyone stops and looks at us. They know how I am when it comes to my mother.

"Of all days to bring this up," I say slowly, "You choose my birthday, and the day that she died?"

"Well, it has to come up sometime." I shut my mouth before I could say something I would regret.

"Yes, father," I say. Then Virgo brings the Shrimp and salad.

There wasn't much more talking in between meal time. I knew Natsu wanted to ask about my outburst about the day my mom died. Everyone in the guild knew they could celebrate my birthday on July 8th the day after, or I would do what I did the first time they tried it. Destroy everything and cry until my eyes are swollen shut. Virgo comes over and takes the plates from our desert.

"Did you enjoy your meal father?" I ask.

"Yes I did," he says, "I'm surprised anyone from this guild can actually make a civilized meal."

I took another deep breathe.

"Any way, Lucille, I saw a piano, and I would like to make sure you can still play. I also saw a microphone." What's he up to?

"Of course, Father." I stand up and grab Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, and Erza. They follow me to the stage. "Okay, this song's for my mother," I sit on the piano and gently pushed the keys knowing Mirajane would play the violin and the others would be back up singers.

**(Hurt by Christina Aguilera)**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

**(End of Song)**

It took everything I had not to cry. Father hates it when I do. Everyone's clapping except for him. I stand up and give a small bow. Then I sit by my father.

"You never change," I mutter.

"Excuse me?" father says.

"Why did you come here?"

"I told you why," he says, "I came to bring you home if the guild wasn't respectful."

"No, I don't want your excuse," I say noticing the guild watching, "I want to know the real reason."

"I wanted to see you for your birthday," he says. I raise an eyebrow and stand up.

"You haven't celebrated my birthday since I was seven," I say. He stands up.

"I have too!" he's pissed.

"No you haven't" I say, "Just answer two questions: Do you like my pain? Does it ever get old? All this lying?"

"Lucille Ann Heartphilia-"

"And there!" I yell, "I hate being called Lucille! I'm not Lucille Ann Heartphilia! I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail!"

"Lucille, of course I like your pain, you've caused me enough of it!"

"How did I cause _you_ pain?"

"By killing your mother."

I hear gasps from the guild.

"You think I don't live with that _every day_ of my _life_?" I ask.

"Listen here, Lucille"

"No you listen here, Father," I say, "I knew everyone of your dirty secrets. Every last one. If you think you can convince me that you have no skeletons in_ your _closest, then you have another thing coming. I want you out of my guild. They have done everything. Just to make you happy, but I would bet everything I had that you wouldn't have lost the deal if they gave their lives for you. So get out. This coming from me not anybody else. I'll see you in two weeks."

He stands up, "If I have to, I'll come and get you." And with that he's gone. As soon as he's gone I fall to the ground in tears. I felt arms go around me. I look up. Through blurry eyes, I see Natsu.

"It's alright."

"But I'm leaving!" I say, "Why does everything happen on my birthday!? Can't it wait 'till another day!"

"Lucy look at me," he says. So I do. "You may be leaving, but your dad knows exactly how you feel. And all of us will be there for you. Every step of the way."

"But I killed her," I say, "It's my fault."

"How?" he asks.

"I knew she was sick," I start, "But I wanted someone to play with. So even though she was sick, she took me to the park. Everything was fine we played and had fun. It was my seventh birthday. On July 7, X777. Then we went to this field. She wanted to show me something, but I didn't know what. She said 'Lucy I want-' But she was cut off. A guy walked up. He said he wanted the One Magic. My mother told she hid it in a place no one will ever find it. She got in front of me. I tried to ask who he was, but she hushed me. Then the guy pulled out a knife and said the strangest thing. He said, 'Your kind just needs to go back to your own realm,' Then he called my mom Your Highness really sarcastically. I just stood there really scared. I didn't try to help as he stapped her. I might as well have been holding the knife." Natsu holds me while I cry.

"That's not all," I say.

"There's more?" Mirajane asks with tears going down her cheek. I nod.

"There was blood everywhere," I say, "I screamed. The guy promising to kill all of them. I still don't know who he was talking about. With my mother's dying breath she said, 'Lucy, I love you. I've grown weak if a mortal with a knife can kill me. One day open the portal and let them out because as I die the portal is closing with them in it.' I still don't know what she meant, but at that moment, she took her last breath. Someone must have heard me scream because the next thing I knew there was knights, rune knights, even some wizards. I was crying. They took me home. I washed my self three times to get all the blood off. Father was informed that I survived and his wife didn't. I walk to his study hoping for some comfort. But as walked I was met with cold icy eyes. He asked me what I did to help her. And I answered honestly. He walked over. He slapped me and told me it was my fault. I knew it was. Then he told me not to cry because only the weak cry. So I stopped crying in front of him. But I thought uncle M, Uncle Neil, Aunt Diane, and all my other aunts and uncles would visit once week like usually, but they didn't. They just disappeared. And that made it harder!" I was really crying now.

"Lucy, look at me," Natsu says again. So I do again.

"You did _not _kill your mother," he says, "You were seven. No one but your dad blames you. I promise I don't think you're a murderer." That's how the rest of the day went me crying and cleaning up. I just wish I didn't have two weeks.

* * *

Wow. It's amazing how fast two weeks can pass.

"That's the last of it," I say to the guild at my house. I hold out my hand with the mark on it. "I guess you can take it off."

"No," The master says, "Keep that on, I won't take it off because neither of us wants it off."

"That's true."

"Lucy?" Natsu says.

"Yes Natsu?" I ask.

"Come here." I walk over. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. Then his head leans down and his lips connect with mine. At first I'm shocked. Then I wrap my arms around his neck. I let the kiss tell him I'm sorry for what I'm about to do instead of telling him myself. He pulls me even closer. And my hands go to his hair. He runs his tongue over my mouth asking for my permission. I gasp. He took that as an invitation and puts his tongue in my mouth. My tongue and his battle for domination. He wins. What else is new. Soon we need to breathe. So we pull away. I look into his eyes and he does the same. The guild starts clapping and catcalling.

"I'm so sorry," I say and pull away from him. I run to the car and tell him to drive. I look out the window and notice them making the Fairy Tail sign with their hands. I stick my hand out the window and do the same. "Goodbye," I mutter.

* * *

It's now the end of the month. My new fiancé, Akiyo ,is pretty nice. He's also in love with his best friend. Just like me. He let me invite everyone from Fairy Tail. Here I am in a long white dress. My veil is white too. Even my heels. The only thing that has any color on me is my Fairy Tail mark. My father was pissed when he saw it. The music starts so I walk down the aisle. I see Natsu and I almost stop walking. Almost. Everyone in Fairy Tail are in nothing but black. As if they're at a funeral. I barely listen to the preacher. Akiyo sends me and smile that screams 'I'M SORRY!'

"Are there any objections?" the priest asks.

"I OBJECT!" came from _every_ member of Fairy Tail. The priest looks surprised. I just try not to cry.

"Why?" The priest asks.

"Because," Natsu's voice says, "Lucy doesn't belong in fancy dress unless she's undercover on a mission. She belongs right in our guild. Laughing, freaking out of the littlest things, stopping me and Gray from destroying the entire place, Yelling at us for going into her house without asking and not going through the door, telling stories that makes all of us listen, finishing her book."

"Natsu stop," I say wiping the tear that fell, "Don't you understand? He's always gonna win. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice in the matter. I'm Lucille Heartphilia meaning I don't luxury of being happy. I ran away to get away from my father and if you didn't notice, it didn't work then. And it won't work now."

"Your not doing this," Akiyo's voice says. I look at him shocked. "These last two weeks I've gotten to know you a little bit. You deserve to be happy. So go with them because I'm gonna go home and kiss the girl I love." He walks away.

"I guess I'm not getting married," I say still shocked.

"You can still get married," Natsu says and grabs my hand.

"What?"

"I know I'm not falling in love with anyone else," he says, "Not to mention we might as well have been dating with us being together so much. So Lucy of Fairy Tail, will do me the honor of just marrying me already?"

I bit my lip, "Depends. For our honeymoon, can we go on a mission?"

"Well, of course, we got to pay rent somehow."

"We're gonna need a bigger bed," I say.

"Why?"

"I'll show you later as for now," I turn to the priest, "Please?"

So he starts the process over again. This time no objections. Mainly because Mirajane and Erza kind of 'escorted' my dad out.

"You may kiss the bride."

That's exactly what he does.

* * *

And we didn't need a bigger bed, but we need a new one now because it kinda broke. Actually we got a new house. It's bigger with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Because Happy has to have his own bedroom and bathroom. Now we just have two mysteries to solve. What my mom meant and finding Igneel. But as long as I have the guild to back me up, I know we'll do it!

**That's the end I hope you liked it! I might make a sequel if you think I should just review! Well Adios Amigos! **


End file.
